Amoureux de ton sourire
by ggjuju
Summary: Il arrive que les moments les plus tristes soit les meilleurs.
1. Chapter 1

**couple : **Harry/Draco

**résumé :** Il arrive que les moments les plus tristes soit les meilleurs.

**Rating :** Attention il s'agit d'une histoire mettant un jeu un couple gay, homophobes savent s'abstenir, sinon rien de vraiment choquant.

**Disclaimer :** les personnages appartiennent évidemment à J. K. Rowling , l'histoire se déroule durant la 3ème année de scolarité de Harry à Poudlard par contre le contexte a été modifié.

**Note de l'auteur :** Il s'agit de ma première fiction que je publie, soyez indulgent, je tiens à préciser que l'histoire m'appartient et les commentaires sont les bienvenues. Les prochains chapitres seront publiées avec un délai de maximum une semaine.

...

**Chapitre 1 **

31 octobre 1993

POV Harry

Ce matin je m'étais levé en retard, je n'avais quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, mon esprit était hanté par cet événement qui fit de moi un héros mais aussi un orphelin. Je me dirigeait vers la grande salle sachant que Hermoine et Ron y étaient déjà, je trouve que ces derniers temps ils passent beaucoup plus de temps ensemble, Ron ne cessait de parler de Pré au lard et ça m'énerve mais je ne le montre pas après tout, j'aime les voir heureux.

- Tiens ne serrais ce pas Harry Potter que j'aperçois.

- Malefoy avec ses deux toutous qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Mais rien Potter ce n'était pas à toi que je parler, mais attend tu es tout seul, wesmoche et granger ne sont pas avec toi ? Tu va le dire à tes parents ? Oh j'ai oublié tu n'en as pas.

- Fiche moi la paix avec ça !

Comment ose t-il ce prétentieux de Malefoy me dire ça, ça l'amuse en plus, c'est ça rigole, moque toi de moi et là sans que je m'en aperçoive, je sentis mes yeux me brûler et une larme avancée doucement sur ma joue.

- Tu pleures Potter ? Le grand sauveur de l'humanité chiale comme un gosse de 6 ans mais quel spectacle que dirons

- La ferme Malefoy ! Cria-je, la tête baissée.

Je m'enfuie en courant en attendant ces idiots pouffer, écœurant. Je ralenti en apercevant la porte de la grande salle, essuya mes larmes et expira un grand coup. Je tente de retrouver mon calme, j'espère que mes lunettes suffiront à cacher mes yeux rouge et cernés et je rentre avec ce sourire qui sonne faux comme la plupart du temps et sans que personne le remarque.

J'aperçus Hermoine et Ron, ils avaient fini de déjeuner et discuté avec enthousiasme ou se disputé je ne sais pas trop.

- Salut. Dis-je tout en m'installant à table, pas de réponse tant pis.

Je commence à manger, attrape le pichet de lait et renverse la moitié sur la table... super. Tiens tout devient calme bizarrement, je me tourne, Hermoine me regarde, arqua un sourcil et là j'aperçois en fait que tout le monde me regarde et puis quoi encore... ils veulent ma photo ?

- Euh …Harry ça va ? Me demanda Hermoine qui a l'air inquiète.

Non ça va pas, pas du tout pensai je bien fort.

- Oui... oui ça va. Répondis je le plus normalement possible et essayant de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu as l'air fatigué. Répliqua Hermione.

- Oui je vais bien.

- C'est vrai ça tu as pas l'air comme d'habitude et puis tu n'est pas aussi maladroit normalement c'est moi qui fait toujours des bourdes.

Tiens maintenant c'est Ron qui si met lui aussi, génial...

- Non en fait j'ai croisé Malefoy avant d'arriver et tu le connais toujours à m'embêter … avouais je.

En parlant du loup, il vient de rentrer dans la salle et me regarde en plus purée ils veulent tous ma photo aujourd'hui !

- Je vais le tuer, qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? S'exclama Ron.

- Hein ?... rien de spécial t'inquiète.

- Harry tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça ? Demanda Hermione vraiment inquiète.

Ah c'est mal barré, elle sait qu'il y autre chose, comment elle a su ? Aucune idée c'est Hermoine...

- Aujourd'hui c'est le jour où mes parents sont morts à cause de tu sais qui … Avouais je, vaincu, je savais que j'aurais dû rester au lit...

- Désolé Harry, je ne savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui... Chuchota Hermoine

- Je ne t'en veux pas... Désolé j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Je me lève sans attendre leur réponse et part, j'entendis Hermoine me dire de rester pour manger un peu plus mais Ron a dû lui dire de me laisser car elle ne m'a pas couru après.

Je marchais sans savoir où j'allais, j'étais désespérément perdu dans tous les sens du terme. Je vis une salle inoccupée, je regarde autour de moi, personne, bien et je m'y réfugia.

Assis par terre, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'au vide de mon cœur, à tel point c'était dur de n'avoir jamais connu ses parents et qu'ils me manquer terriblement ; je n'entendis pas les bruits de pas qui se rapprochées de plus en plus de là où j'étais quand soudain la porte s'ouvra et je le vis essoufflé me regardant d'un regard dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence.


	2. Chapter 2

Je poste la suite pour ceux que ça intéresse, n'hésitez pas à mettre des commentaires, je tiens à rappeler que je suis débutante et que je ne suis pas non plus très douée...

...

**Chapitre 2 **

POV Draco

Gregory et Vincent m'attendaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard, à mon arrivé comme à leur habitude ils me firent remarquer que j'ai encore pris trop de temps à m'habiller et que nous sommes en retard, ils ne comprendront jamais le sens d'être classe, c'est trop compliqué pour eux. Cela dit nous n'étions pas en retard, un Malefoy ne l'est jamais.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle en faisant plusieurs détours afin de s'amuser à martyriser quelques premiers annés de quoi commencer la journée de bonne humeur et mon sourire narquois ne put que s'agrandir quand j'aperçus Potter au loin :

- Tiens ne serais ce pas Harry Potter que j'aperçois.

- Malefoy avec ses deux toutous qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Mais rien Potter ce n'était pas à toi que je parler, mais attend tu es tout seul, wesmoche et granger ne sont pas avec toi ? Tu va le dire à tes parents ? Oh j'ai oublié tu n'en as pas.

- Fiche moi la paix avec ça !

D'habitude Potter était plus agressif que sa, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me frappe, sort ça baguette ou à une insulte mais pas à ça, Potter pleurait et mon cœur se serra, je ne supporte pas de voir ce signe de faiblesse, père me l'a toujours interdit même si parfois j'avoue le faire en secret mais peu importe là la seule chose que j'avais envie de faire est de m'approcher, lui caresser sa joue et lui dire tendrement de me dire qu'est ce qu'il va pas, qu'il arrête mais eu lieu de ça je garde mon masque de froideur et ajoute d'un ton moqueur :

- Tu pleures Potter ? Le grand sauveur de l'humanité chiale comme un gosse de 6 ans mais quel spectacle que dirons

- La ferme Malefoy ! Cria-t-il avant de s'enfuir en courant.

- Franchement Potter est pathétique. Dis-je en m'adressant à Gregory et Vincent.

- Tu trouve pas qu'il était étrange? Me demanda Gregory, Vincent étant trop occupé à manger je ne sais quoi qu'il avait sorti de sa poche...

- Potter est toujours bizare. Répondis-je.

La réponse lui suffit et sans me poser d'autres questions, nous avançons silencieusement vers la grande salle. J'étais troublé, voir Potter ainsi a fait surgir en moi des émotions que je ne montre que rarement. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Et en plus devant moi... Cela n'a pas de sens, je ne comprends pas et peu importe ce qu'il me cache je dois savoir !

En entrant dans la salle, la première chose que je fis et de chercher Potter et je le vis en train de discuter avec Weasley et Granger. Il m'a vu lui aussi et comme si de rien n'était il continu de parler mais moi je continu de l'observer. Il semble triste et épuisé, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça. Beaucoup de mes camarades pensent que je n'ai que de la haine pour Potter, qu'il est mon ennemi mais c'est faux, c'est ce que je leur fait croire à tous, Potter n'est pas mon ami, c'est mon rival, j'ai du respect à son égard et si il tombe je me retrouverai seul, il est la raison de ma vie.

- Draco ça va ? Tu as l'air pale.

- je vais bien. Répondis-je sans pour autant détourner mon regard du Survivant et en sachant pertinemment qui était celle qui osé m'appeler aussi familièrement.

- Que regardes tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Pourquoi fixe tu Harry Potter ainsi ? Est ce qu'il t'as fait du mal ? Tu sait blabla blabla...

Je ne l'écoutait plus, Potter venait de se lever et se dirigé vers la porte, je me retourne vers pansy :

- Désolé on parlera plus tard, je viens de me rappeler que j'ai oublié de prendre un livre dans le dortoir, à tout l'heure. Dis je tout en me levant.

- Attend de quel livre tu parle ? Si tu veux je peux te prêter le mien s'il s'agit d'un livre de cours ou bien

- Non pansy ce n'est pas un livre de cours et non tu ne peux pas m'aider maintenant n'insiste j'ai à faire. La coupais je.

Elle semblait être sur le point d'ajouter autre chose, mais je lui fis un signe négatif de la tête et partit. Arrivé dans le couloir, Potter avait déjà disparu, comment savoir où ? Je pris une direction au hasard et me mis à marcher rapidement, un Malefoy ne court pas, il se doit d'être un digne gentleman dans n'importe quelle circonstance. Mais bon sang où a t – il bien pu se cacher cet idiot de Potter ? Peut être est il retourné dans son dortoir ? J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt, il est trop tard maintenant, ça fait au moins une dizaine de minute que je ne cesse d'inspecter chaque recoin du château. Je m'apprêtais à retourner auprès des autres Serpentard quand une porte à moitié fermée attira mon attention. En oubliant ma dignité, je couru les derniers mètres qui me séparer de cette porte, de ce dernier espoir et je l'ouvrit et je le vis là, assis en boule par terre, les larmes aux yeux et je ne pus caché un soupir de soulagement suivit d'un petit sourire.

- Malefoy... qu'est ce … qu'est ce … que tu fais là ? Bégaya t- il, puis il se frotta les yeux.

Par Salazar qu'est ce que je devais répondre à ça ! Je l'ai vu d'abord surpris de me voir, puis il a rougi, détourné les yeux et maintenant il me regarde sévèrement, qu'est ce que j'étais censé lui dire au départ ? Que j'étais inquiet, non ! Ce que je voulais c'est : savoir pourquoi il pleurer tout à l'heure et aussi maintenant du coup. Mais attend si il est en train de pleuré maintenant ça ne peut pas être à cause de moi, je ne me souvient pas avoir été plus méchant que d'habitude c'est derniers temps et si je lui demande il va croire que je m'inquiète pour lui ou un truc du genre ça va paraître louche et ma fierté en prendra un coup.

- euh … Malefoy ?

**À suivre ...**


	3. Chapter 3

La suite, le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier, il sera un peu plus long que les précédents, donc je ne pense pas le publier aussi rapidement, voilà sur ce, bonne lecture.

...

POV Harry

Il était là, devant moi, son regard se voulait rassurant, ses cheveux blond étaient décoiffés et sa respiration était suffocante, néanmoins il était magnifique. Je ne sais pas si s'était moi ou mon esprit qui me jouer un tour mais je le vis sourire, mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre devant cette scène plus qu'époustouflante et je tourne la tête, fuyant son regard. Je crois que je lui ai sorti une phrase du genre qu'est ce qu'il faisait là, je ne sais plus trop, tout mon corps tremblait d'un sentiment que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître : était ce de la joie ? De la peur ? Ou bien juste l'effet de la surprise ? Cela me tracassait, après tout ce n'était pas n'importe qui, il s'agissait de Malefoy !

Tout un coup, tout devenu plus clair, c'était Malefoy ! Il me tendait un piège, il était là pour me faire du mal, me rendre encore plus triste que je ne l'était, ça ne pouvait que être ça. Son expression avait changé, il semblait réfléchir, sans fut trop pour moi et je m'adressa à lui d'un ton un peu hésitant :

- Euh... Malefoy?

Son regard devient plus froid, et je su qu'il allait me dire une de ses remarques blessantes, qu'il aime tant dire, rien que pour me provoquer :

- Navré Potter, ce n'est que toi, j'ai cru entendre les pleures d'une charmante jeune demoiselle, tache de te trouver un autre endroit si tu ne veux pas être vu dans cet état lamentable. Excuse moi, mais je crois entendre quelqu'un qui m'appelle, à plus Potter.

Et il partit.

Non mais je rêve, ou quoi ? Malefoy, gentil et me donnant un conseil ? Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond, je devrais en parler à Ron et à Hermoine et puis c'est vrai il a raison qu'est ce que je fais là, à pleurer, où est passé le courageux Harry Potter ? J'essuie les dernières traces de mon chagrin et je partis rejoindre mes amis qui en plus devaient partir à pré au lard.

La sortie fut annulée pour cause qu'une terrible tempête s'apprêtait à faire rage sur Poudlard et ses horizons, le professeur Trelawney avait même émis l'hypothèse qu'un mauvais présage s'annonçait dans le monde sorcier, on pouvait s'attendre au pire ou à pas grand chose...

Il a été décider que les cours prévus pour aujourd'hui seraient normalement assurés par nos professeurs, ce qui provoqua un boucan monstrueux de la part de la majorité des élèves qui souhaités que la journée reste banalisé pour Halloween.

Les cours s'enchaînèrent : d'abord potion où le professeur Snape comme à son habitude retira de nombreux points à Gryffondor excepté moi, il me demanda même si je souhaiter aller à l'infirmerie car je ne serais pas de grande forme selon lui et que cela nuirait au sérieux de mes camarades...

Puis suivis du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Lupin fit son cours normalement, il me demanda de rester à la fin, nous parlions pendant à peu près une heure de tout et de rien, de mes parents et de ma ressemblance avec eux, ces mots me firent plus de bien que je ne le penser et me permirent de voir que je n'étais pas le seul à qui mes parents manquer.

Enfin, la journée se termina sur un cours de métamorphose où je n'ai pas cessé de dormir mais contrairement à son habitude la professeur McGonagall ne me réprimanda pas et le banquet d'Halloween se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Avant de me coucher, je pris le temps de réfléchir, assis près d'un feu dans la salle commune de gryffondor, aux divers événements de la journée : c'était étrange, tous, professeurs, camarades et amies, étaient prêt à prendre soin de moi dès que je faisais un semblant de grimace en particulier celle du chien battu je crois qu'ils ce sont donnés le mot sur mon état de santé et si c'est le cas tant mieux, cette journée fut agréable. De plus, il semble que Malefoy m'évitait depuis ce matin, je n'ai pas compris d'ailleurs son attitude et je pense qu'il devrais sourire plus souvent si je ne rêvais pas , il était tellement plus humain, moins gamin et même mignon, hein ? ça va pas de penser ça, c'est sûr maintenant je crois qu'on m'a ensorcelé.

…

Et c'est sur ce genre de penser qu'Harry décida de se coucher sans apercevoir l'ombre discrète cachait derrière un mur qui le surveillait depuis un certain temps.

**A suivre … **


End file.
